Mistake
by Aki JS
Summary: AU As a baby, Harry vanquishes the Dark Lord in front of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, seeing the oppurtunity to gain greater power, takes Harry in as his child. But while Harry slumbers in the arms of a Death Eater, his sister is hailed as the Girl Who Lived.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is a new fiction inspired by buta-chan's –a friend of mine- _Revenge is Sweet _–read it!-. It's a combo of a dream, my random ideas and those AbandonedHarry fics. My updating is a little slow lately since our quarterly exams are coming up... again. It's been only two weeks since the last major exam!!! This is so unfair!!! -pout-

Summary: Harry has been ignored ever since his _sister_ Gem was born. Both his parents favored their daughter and barely acknowledged him. The night Voldemort came to Godric's Hallow; both of his parents were out. So when old Voldie turned his wand to him, the Killing Curse rebounded towards the spell caster. Lucius saw this as a chance to gain more power, so he took Harry and placed him under the Malfoy name. And that was the birth of Aphraziel Malfoy.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it.

* * *

_**Mistake...**_

_By Akira Shadow_

_Prologue_

"Push Lily!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "I see the head!" she announced to the laboring woman. "Just a bit more..."

Lily gave one final push and collapsed. She heard a baby crying and turned to look at her second child. "It's a girl," Madame Pomfrey said, looking fondly at the red-haired girl. The head-nurse handed the baby to its mother and left to fetch the worried husband.

In a matter of seconds James was beside Lily. "What are you calling her?" Madame Pomfrey asked the beaming couple.

"Gem" James pronounced with relish, "Gem Lily Potter"

"Gem?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Yes," Lily said, stoking Gem's hair, "she is to be the _Gem Stone _of the_ Wizarding World_."

"Really?" Poppy asked, interested. "Why is that?"

"Sybil," James stated, "made a _real _prediction." Seeing Pomfrey nod, he continued, "she predicted that Gem here," he turned to his daughter. "Will rid the wizarding world of Voldemort."

For a moment Poppy was speechless then she smiled. "It looks like we have a heroine in our hands."

Both Potters nodded affirmative.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Lily said glancing at Gem. "Peter isn't very experienced in the art of babysitting."

"Don't worry, love." Prongs assured her. "Peter will do fine."

"Okay," Lily agreed reluctantly, "if you're sure."

"Of course, I'm sure!" James said kissing her. "Now c'mon! We're going to lose our reservation!" and he pulled his wife out of the door, leaving their two children alone with Peter.

Peter turned to look at the stairs and smirked, he pulled up his left sleeve and slowly touched the brand and winced. It hurt...

There was a _pop _from the outside and a soft knock on the door. Peter hurriedly opened the door since his master did not like to be kept waiting, no, no he doesn't like it one bit. The door cracked open and Voldemort stepped in, Lucius hot on his heels.

"Master," Peter said, choosing his word carefully, master easily got offended. "Why is Malfoy here?"

Lucius smirked and Voldemort sneered at Wormtail. "I want someone competent to witness my work." Peter bristled and Lucius smiled.

"Bu...but master!" there was a definite whine in his voice.

"Enough!" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes master..."

"Now show me where the two brats are." The Dark Lord ordered.

Peter nodded meekly and led the two stronger men upstairs. They went into the nursery and found the two children sleeping. "Which one's the boy?" Voldemort demanded.

"him sir," Wormtail pointed to the blue crib. Then he began hesitantly, "why him? He is nothing but an ordinary boy."

Voldemort laughed. "That old fool Dumbledore actually thought that this girl," he sneered at the small inhabitant of the pink crib. "Is the savior of the wizarding world." he scoffed. "But no..." he trailed of thoughtfully. "The boy shall be my demise," he said looking straight at Harry, "no, I will destroy you before you even have a chance of facing me." He raised his wad and said, "Goodbye Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The green energy blasted through the yew wand and flew towards Harry. The two DeathEaters watched as bright silver light enveloped Harry and rebounded the Killing Curse back to Voldemort. They heard a great cry of anguish and saw that Voldemort was nothing but a pile of black ash

Both adults turned to the green-eyed boy, astonished. A mere baby defeated the most powerful wizard of their time. How odd... Suddenly Lucius got a spectacular –for him it is- idea. He scooped up the little boy and turned to Peter. "Tell the Potters that the child disappeared out of thin air. It's very common." Seeing Peter's stare he added, "or else..." That did it 'cause peter nodded fearfully.

Lucius exited the quite house and apparated to _Malfoy Manor_.

That was the last time anybody saw Harry Potter.

_Tbc..._

* * *

The _prologue_ done. Please review!

P.S. _A Hunt for a Hunter_ will be updated shortly.

_Akira_


	2. Chapter 1 Aphrazeil

Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is for all of you. Again Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sue me and get absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 1- Aphrazeil _

**7 Years Later**

Aphrazeil was happily reading his favorite textbook, that is, until his older brother Draco came into his room trying to get him to play quidditch with him.

"Come on!" Draco said tugging on his younger brother's arm. He knew that he was stronger, taller and bigger, but he didn't want to hurt his brother so he settled on badgering him till he caved. "I wanna play quidditch!" he _almost _whined. Malfoys do not whine.

His brother Aphrazeil, an ebony haired, green eyed boy with a small, too small frame, looked up from _Most Potente Potions_. "I'm reading." he deadpanned.

"You're always reading." This time there was a definite whine in the blonde's voice. "And you're as pale as a vampire," he pointed out, "a little sunshine won't hurt you. In fact it'll do you some good." He once again began tugging on Aphrazeil's sweater.

The younger boy sighed patiently. His older brother could be such a babe at times. Why can't he practice by himself? A tug on his sleeve alerted him that he was not alone, Draco was apparently getting impatient. He has just noticed it, but he was ignoring Draco. And no Malfoy likes being ignored with the exception of himself of course.

"Fine," he said, facing the blond, "I'll meet you outside, I still have to return this." He picked up the thick book, "to the library."

Draco nodded his consent and left Aphrazeil's chambers.

* * *

"Well, took you long enough." 

Aphrazeil just dismissed the comment and mounted his _JetFire 500._

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco huffed. Aphri just gave him a blank stare. Draco growled, not too different from a werewolf's.

"I play chaser, you can defend the goal hoops." Draco told his brother. He was a _little _pissed that Aphri was ignoring him… _again._

"Sure."

Both young boys shot in the air. Draco accioed a Quaffle, while Aphrazeil went towards the indoor goal poles.

"You ready?" Draco asked his little brother.

"Try me." Aphrazeil smirked, fire burning in his usually emotionless eyes.

**Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

It's been 45 minutes and Draco was able to get in 9 shots. 15 more minutes to go. And both boys were already panting heavily. Draco's usually immaculate hair was a mess, his body sweating and heaving, his arms tired from all the swinging. Aphri was not much in a better state, his stylishly messy hair was now too messy and windswept, and his whole body was aching because of all the saves he did. 

_1 more goal and Draco wins._

_15 more minutes and Aphri wins._

Both were determined to be the victor.

_15 more minutes…_

_1 more goal…_

Aphrazeil threw the Quaffle back and Draco caught it with an expert hand.

Draco flew around trying to find an opening in Aphri's tight defense. After a few minutes of circling the quidditch hoops he saw an unnoticed side, to small to be spotted unless you look closely but big enough for a risky shot. Draco spared Aphri a quick glance and decided that his brother was too busy circling the hoops, watching it as a mother hen would with its new born chicks. Rushing towards the opening, Quaffle positioned to shoot, he rushed pass his brother barely giving him a spare glance. He threw the red soccer like ball in the hoop.

Aphri spotted the Quaffle heading towards the hoop, but he was too late. The Quaffle flew through the left hoop with a _whoosh _making Draco the victor of the quidditch match.

Both boys landed their brooms, each of them panting and sweating.

Draco faced his brother, proud that he won their little match. "I win," he smirked at his brother, "and you dear brother, lost."

Aphrazeil smirked back. "I didn't lose; I just chose not to win."

He left his older brother in the indoor pitch, mouth hanging.

* * *

"Master Aphrazeil sir, Master Malfoy sir wants to see you in his office." the elf, Duffy, bowed low, her hook nose almost touching the floor. 

Aphri nodded at the elf and she disappeared with a '_pop.'_

Now why would his father want to see him? As far as Aphri knows, he hasn't done anything wrong…

…nothing to big anyway…

He exited his chambers silently. Locking the door to secure his privacy, he headed towards his father's study.

Aphri soon reached Lucius' study and knocked meekly on the large hand carved door. He waited patiently for an answer. His father didn't like being disrupted.

"Enter Aphrazeil…"

Aphrazeil pushed pass the large oak doors and entered like a Malfoy should, calm and emotionless with a polite smile on his face.

His father nodded approvingly. "Sit next to Draco," he indicated to the vacant seat next to his brother whom was barely containing his shock in seeing his brother here. They were usually called separately when they were asked to speak with their father. Lucius only called them together when he had something important to say.

"Father…?"

Lucius stood up and paced in front of his sons, a deep thoughtful look on his face. Finally he stopped and stood in front of both of his sons.

"I have been thinking long and hard about this," he said nodding at each of them, "and I decided that both of you will be tutored in the basics of some of the courses that you will be taking in Hogwarts."

Both boys _almost _jumped in joy. They were going to do magic! Thankfully for them, they were able to contain their excitement. Father would not be pleased if ever they acted unrefined. They stayed calmly in their seat, just like they were trained to. Their faces cool and calm, their spirits celebrating. Until Aphri remembered something important. (No doubt from the many books he read.)

"Father…" he began, "what about wands?"

Draco nodded, catching the logic behind his brother's words. "And what if the ministry catches us?"

Lucius smiled, he had such brilliant sons, for eight year olds anyway…

"You will be given special wands," he informed the two, "they are used for preparing young wizards like yourself for your schooling"

The two, unnoticed by them, were edging forward, eager to learn more about wands for under-aged wizards. Lucius, of course, noticed this but decided not to spoil their excitement by reprimanding them. He was as much as excited as them when he was a mere child if not then even more so.

Time to burst their bubble…

"Of course," here, the master of the house smirked. "They are not as strong as the regular ones," he twirled his ebony wand, reminding Aphri of the baton he once saw. "But they will suffice for the time being."

Lucius tucked his wand back in his sleeve and turned to face the boys. "You understand not to abuse this gift I am giving you, correct?"

Draco and Aphri nodded simultaneously.

"Good." Lucius looked at his sons, "Your training starts tomorrow two hours before tea. Do not be late."

"Father?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Draco?"

"When will we receive our wands?"

Aphri looked up from examining his nails (he was entitled to some vainness). Now that was an interesting question.

Lucius, once again, smirked. His sons will have to work on hiding their emotions a bit more. It was painfully obvious that they were excited about their first (though not really real) wands.

"Tomorrow before your tutorial begins." he answered.

The two nodded and exited their father's study. They immediately went to their rooms and identical shouts of joy could be heard from across the manor.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he heard his sons' shouts of joy. 

Narcissa smiled along as she entered her husband's study. Lucius immediately wrapped his arms around Narcissa's slender waist and buried his face onto her soft blond hair.

"You love them, don't you?" she questioned softly.

"Yes," he murmured, "I always have."

"I love them too…"

* * *

I always liked affectionate Lucius… he seems sooo, oh I don't know! So sweet like that… 

But I have a perfectly reasonable excuse. You see, I'm graduating in a couple of weeks and right now, my teachers are proving to be extreme antagonists. They have been piling assignments and projects on me for the past month. And next week will be my final exams, which I have to pass to graduate. I'm gonna die!

(I suck at Mandarin.)

Pls. review!

…and wish me luck!

_Akira_


	3. Our Father and Our Wands

Sorry for the delay. And I have no plausible reason to give you as an excuse but my new obsession for manga(Japanese comics). So I apologize once again.

Kudos to my beta, Jea-chan.

My usual disclaimer applies…

* * *

_Chapter 2- Our Father and Our Wands_

Both Draco and Aphrazeil stood in front of their father, excitedly awaiting their training wands. The two have been glancing around and they found no signs of said wands. Aphrazeil was already squirming in anticipation, barely caring that it was very un-Malfoyish.

Lucius watched amusedly as both his sons squirmed and fidgeted. They were really impatient for Malfoys. Better work on that…

The two young Malfoys sighed in relief when they saw the fire turned emerald green and a small, stumpy man(?) stumbled out of the exquisitely designed fireplace.

"Mr. Malfoy," the man bowed low, "a pleasure to see you again."

Lucius nodded, he wanted this filthy old man out of his mansion as soon as possible.

"Mr. Ollivander," he addressed. "Pleasure is all mine." he lied.

But Mr. Ollivander barely heard him. He had spotted the two young boys and immediately approached them.

"Ah… yes," he said squinting at them. "These are the boys," he faced the elder Malfoy. "Correct?"

"Yes."

"We'll start with you," he pulled Aphri in front of him and took out a measuring tape and waved an age wand at it. The measuring tape wobbled and began to take measures of the oddest of places. First the length of his fingers then the width of each of his lips. He finally batted the damned thing away when it tried to measure his tongue.

Aphri vaguely heard his brother snicker. He growled and threw him a glare which only served to amuse him more.

Mr. Ollivander was ignoring everything around him. He was searching threw his bag, pulling out multiple wands.

"Here," he said giving Aphrazeil a particularly new one, "give it a wave."

Aphri did as he was told and waved. Nothing happened so Ollivander quickly snatched it away. He gave him another older one, explaining that it was made of cherry and unicorn mane. Aphrazeil gave it a wave and still nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander sighed as he searched through his bag once again. It seems that he figured that none of the other wands he pulled out was a match.

The room was soon piled with wands; it seems that the wand maker's bag was a bottomless bag. His head was already inside said bag and the three Malfoys could hear some low muttering but it was nothing important. Ollivander came out with a wide grin on his face. It seems that he found the perfect wand.

"There," he said thrusting the wand at Aphri, "try this."

Aphri did the same thing he did to the other wands and this time the wand glowed a soft green before it went out.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander applauded. "It's made of bleach wood and dragon scales. The dragon nearly killed me when I plucked it of. Now…" he turned to Draco and waved his wand over his head. The measuring tape started working on the older Malfoy and like Aphri, it annoyed him greatly.

Mr. Ollivander pulled out another wand from his bag and handed it to Draco. Following Aphri's actions he gave it a wave. Nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched away and handed him a new one, telling him that it was made of a dragon heartstring and cherry wood. Draco waved it in the air but again nothing happened. This went on for a few more times until Mr. Ollivander gave Draco a wand made of powdered dragon's claw and redwood. Like Aphri's it gave out a soft green glow when waved.

"Good." Ollivander nodded. "Both wand cores came from the same Norwegian Ridgeback. It just shows how close both you really are."

"Is that all Mr. Ollivander?" Mr. Malfoy asked politely. It pays to be polite to possible allies. "Because the children will have their first training session in a few minutes and they still have to get use to the feel of their new training wands."

"Yes that is all Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander replied, packing up the rest of his wands. "But those are only for training. You will have to replace them when they start their schooling."

"Understood," Lucius nodded. "Please send the bill by post."

"Good day to you, sir."

Not caring for adult conversation, as both Aphrazeil and Draco were currently too excited, experimenting with their new wands.

"Could you believe it?" Draco said in awe. "Our very own wands…"

"No, I'm still trying to believe it myself…"

"Hey, you know what?" Draco grinned. Seeing Aphri's confuse looked he continued. "Blaise and the rest would be sooo jealous."

"Draco that's not very dignified." But Aphri's grin was very evident. "But it is a good chance to show off."

Draco agreed vehemently.

"C'mon, let's ask father when we get to use these." Draco held up his redwood wand.

The siblings approached their father and asked him when their training session will start.

"In a few minutes your instructor will be here." Malfoy explained, "I want you to behave like young aristocrats. Understood?"

"Yes father." the boys replied dutifully.

"Good." Lucius nodded. "Since Severus has little patience for incompetent children."

* * *

Severus was a very strict but fair man. He could easily hold one's attention with a threatening whisper. As was shown when Aphri and Draco were discussing their wand cores. 

"Boys," Snape hissed, "What is so important that you ignored my lecture about how to properly levitate an object?"

Both siblings jumped in attention, craning their necks to look at their professor.

"Well you see professor-"

"Professor Snape, you see-"

Severus sighed as the two youngest Malfoys continued to babble about their ludicrous (which wasn't really THAT ludicrous) theories on why they got the same dragon but of different parts for wand cores.

"Stop it." he growled, "I don't want to hear anymore of your useless theories. We are currently studying Charms. We will take up Magical Theory two days from now. Now I suggest that you listen to my lecture if you want to pass the quiz we're having at the end of the week."

"We're going have a quiz!"

"Yes." Severus nodded brusquely. "And if have listened to me at the beginning of the

lecture, then you would've known that." He smirked at the boys. "Each week we will have a quiz to find out how well you actually listen during lectures. Practical work will be done at different times."

"Now because it is your first day, I will show you some of my little and quickly evaporating patience and let you off with a warning." Both boys sighed in relief, "But I want you both to help me organize my potion ingredients. It's similar to the detentions I give to the less than well-behaved Slytherins."

Aphrazeil and Draco nodded. They understood that the professor is only disciplining them and accepted it quite easily.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now let's continue with our lesson."

* * *

The end of the week came too quickly for both boys. They were hurriedly reviewing everything they took on as of late. 

"Quick Drake," the younger of the siblings said in a no nonsense voice. "Which famous wizard was turn into a cat in 1673?"

"Salem," Draco recited confidently. "And he was turned back into a wizard when the Witch's Confederation found out that he was framed by Wigellia Bunser."

"And," Aphri continued. "They named the city known previously as Arich after him to apologize on 1681.

"Correct."

Lucius entered the study, clapping proudly at his sons. "I'm impressed," he said glancing at them appreciatively. "You two have learned quite a bit within a week. I didn't study Salem until I was nine. I see Severus has been making sure you work properly."

"Yes father." Draco answered for both of them. "Professor Snape has been great. He's taught us tons of useful stuff."

Lucius raised a brow at his son's use of words but didn't comment. Everybody had their own quirks and apparently Draco's was his language.

"We're supposed to take a test later when professor Snape arrives," Aphri commented lightly, "did you take tests as well when you were our age?"

"Yes," Lucius nodded, thinking about his past, "I believe I did, although not this difficult."

Both boys beamed at the hidden compliment.

"Well boys, I believe Severus has arrived." Lucius said, dusting imaginary dust from his robe. "Good luck on your test boys."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Stupid ending, I know but I didn't really know where to stop it. Just review and tell me what you guys think. 

_Akira_


	4. The Start of the Journey

Hi! Just to let you know I'm still alive.

My disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter 3- The Start of the Journey_

**4 Years Later… **(They're approximately 11 years old now.)

"Aph! Help me!" Draco called form the other side of the room. After they fully mastered the use of their training wands, they were finally allowed to get their own wands(the real ones). A decision not made well. Aphri immediately started practicing and Draco was not far behind. But the older o9f the two would immediately get bored and his naturally arrogant nature would sometimes convince him to abandon his practicing since he was already a natural anyway.

…note the sarcasm.

"You brought this upon yourself Dray," Aphrazeil replied, not even looking up from his book. "You should've practiced more."

"Don't lecture me!" his brother snapped, "I've got dad, mum and uncle Sev to do that for me! Now get your skinny little butt here before this fire burns the house down!"

The aforementioned fire was spreading quickly and was about to burn half of Draco's clothes, which simply will not do. Aphrazeil reluctantly casted the counter curse and dowsed the flame.

Draco sighed in relief when he was sure that all his designer clothes were safe. "Thanks but you could've done that earlier, you know."

"I like seeing my dear older brother in a panic."

"Shut up."

Aphri laughed.

"C'mon," Draco said once he stopped grumbling about stupid little brothers and their infinite space for knowledge. "Mother and father will be waiting for us in the dining room."

"Which one?"

"The one found in the west wing."

"Oh."

"Remind me again why we have such a big house that even after eleven years of living here, I still get lost in it?"

Draco answered his brother without stopping to think, "Because we are Malfoys and Malfoys have to have the best of everything. That's what father told me anyway."

"So father said that even though we don't need it as long as it's the best it's ours?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Oh…wicked."

* * *

The west dining room was probably the biggest one in Malfoy manor. This was the one usually used for the banquets and balls their mother enjoyed throwing. So naturally both 11 year olds were wondering what the special occasion was.

They entered the dining room quietly and greeted their parents.

"Good morning father, good morning mother." they chorused.

"Good morning children." Narcissa greeted back. Their father just nodded. The two took their designated seats across from each other not at all perturbed about their father's apathy. They knew that he was almost always like this and they got used to it.

"Father," Draco started tentatively, "why are we dining here and not the north wing?"

Lucius stooped chewing and paused. He nodded at Draco approvingly. "Good Draco you noticed." He took a bite from his eggs and the two siblings waited for him to answer. "As you two know 11 is the age when children are suppose to go to a wizarding school and I believe both of you are at that age as of right now."

The two glanced at each other excitedly barely able to contain their glee.

"Does that mean we get to go to Hogwarts?" Aphri asked excitedly.

Lucius shook his head and the two boys deflated.

"So we're going to be home schooled?" Draco said unable to prevent the disappointment from seeping through his voice.

"Do not assume boys." Lucius smirked. The two boys perked and looked at their father. "You two will instead be going to Durmstrang. An old acquaintance of mine is the headmaster; he will make sure that you two will be settled in appropriately."

"Isn't Durmstrang the school where Victor Krum is studying at?" Harry said.

"Yes, I believe so." Lucius answered. "As I recall, he is the only student player in the entire quidditch league. Quite an accomplishment I say."

"So we really get to go there?" Draco confirmed, looking at Narcissa. She just smiled at him.

Lucius finished his breakfast and stood up. "Well boys, pack up. Tomorrow the two of you will be leaving first class for Bulgaria."

Draco and Aphrazeil quickly finished their breakfast and thanking their parents went back to their rooms to pack.

Lucius, the gentleman he is, helped Narcissa up and led her to their room by the hand. Narcissa followed her husband, glancing at the door her boys left through. "Lucius are you sure about this? Bulgaria is awfully far away…"

"Don't worry 'Cissa, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, the Potters are teaching in Hogwarts and I'm afraid Aphrazeil is too young to face them."

"You're right. But I worry when he will."

"As do I, 'Cissa."

* * *

They boarded the BulgarianExpress with little trouble except for the smothering kisses Narcissa decided they should receive before leaving.

"Mum!" Draco complained. "We're big boys now!"

Narcissa laughed as her oldest son stomped his foot like a child having a tantrum. "Yes," she answered, "but you're my big boys." She gave them both a last kiss on each cheek before deciding that they had had enough kisses to last them till Christmas. The boys shook their father's hand before boarding the train, waving goodbye to their parents. Narcissa waved back while Lucius nodded at them, clearly proud that his two sons were about to start formal education.

Aphrazeil and Draco relaxed on their seats when they couldn't see their parents anymore.

"Can you believe it Drake?" Aphri asked, suddenly breathless. "Our first time alone… without mum or dad."

"I can hardly believe it myself Aph," his older brother answered. "Never honestly thought mum would ever let us go."

Aphrazeil laughed and settled on his seat. "Yeah. I thought she was going to drag us back to the manor the way she was acting."

Draco opened his pouch and took out some galleons his father gave him for their trip. "Want something to eat? I think I saw some lady selling some sweets at the front."

Aphri held his stomach and nodded. "Okay. Didn't get much to eat anyway. Was too busy thinking of Durmstrang to care."

"Everything's going to be so wicked once we get there." Draco mused, as he stood up. "Since father's an old friend of the headmaster, we get our own dorm room. The only bad side is we don't get to see Blaise, Greg and Vincent."

"Hmmm." Aphrazeil place his hand on his chin as he followed his brother out of the compartment. "What about Pansy? Aren't you gonna miss her? I'm sure she'll miss you."

Draco gagged. "Please don't remind me. Remember when she found out? She flooed straight to my room and clung to my arm. I had to burn the robes and I really liked that set." He sight mournfully.

Aphri laughed. "Me thinks, she thinks that she's going to be the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"Urgh!" the older shivered. "Never ever put that image in my head ever again! I would much rather kiss a troll than marry her!"

They reached the trolley and got a bit everything for the long ride. The lady even gave them a few extra cauldron cakes once she saw how short Aphrazeil was. Draco laughed when the lady commented on this. Aphri hated it when people called him short. It wasn't his fault he was vertically challenged.

They returned to their compartment without much incident after that and began eating their treats.

Then Draco spoke. "I hope it's an interesting year." he said.

His brother nodded. "It'll suck if it was boring."

"Well I guess we'll just have to make it interesting then." smirked Draco.

Aphri smirked back.

* * *

Short. Very short but I'm working on publishing a book before graduating high school so I've been a bit busy. Sorry.

_Akira _


	5. Everything in Between

Ah, sorry for the long wait but I'm back and with an update, I hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 4- Everything in Between_

Professor Lily Potter stared unblinkingly at the first years gathered in front of the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. For some unknown reason something tugged at the strings of heart, like there was something wrong with the first years this year. Like something was missing. James, her beloved husband, stared questioningly at her but she hardly noticed. It was close to the feeling she gets when her 10 year old daughter was in trouble. But this time, it was directed at the first years, strangely enough.

She hardly noticed the Hat's song and continued to stare at the nervous children. Seeing them walk in front of a Hall filled with people, getting sorted, just like every other year, did nothing to calm her rattled nerves.

_What's wrong? _she thought to herself, _Why am I feeling strange?_

Lily was startled out of her daze when James clapped loudly when Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor.

She looked at her godson, who was clambering to a seat beside the Weasley twins and smiled at him when he glanced at her direction. She saw him beam back and regain some of his confidence.

Next year it would be Gem's face beaming back at her. Next year, her baby girl would be all grown up and attending Hogwarts. But that was next year. Why was she feeling so fretful _this _year?

* * *

Aphri laughed as Michael Stoner tripped while attempting to imitate Krum's slightly waddle-like walk. The Bulgarian boy scowled and began cursing in his mother language.

The fifth year prefect was leading them to their dorms stopped and turned to glare at the cussing boy. Stoner had the grace to look shamed. Aphri only laughed harder and Draco was not far behind.

Classes haven't even started yet and they were already having fun.

* * *

Gem Potter waited excitedly as names were called and their respective owners got sorted. They were already at the N's and she couldn't help but fidget when they started at the O's.

What if the hat didn't put her in Gryffindor and instead placed her in another house? What if she got separated from Ginny and they wouldn't have classes together?

Her excitement was gone, replaced with nervousness.

_Potter, Gem!_

Her name rang through the Great Hall so loudly that she winced. Whispers began to rapidly replace the sudden silence that took residence once her name was called.

She shuffled her feet and timidly took a step forward.

There were snippets of conversations she caught, but she paid them no heed. And the last thing she saw before the Hat fell over her eyes were hundreds of different other eyes staring straight at her.

* * *

Lucius stared pensively at the black muggle diary sitting innocently at his desk. He honestly didn't know what to do with it. His old master said that he should plant it at Hogwarts when the time comes. But on the other hand, he and Narcissa had renounced their old master when they decided to adopt Aphrazeil.

Thinking of Aphrazeil made up his mind. Stalking determinedly towards his desk, he picked up the diary and threw it in the fireplace where it burned to ashes.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was a wreck; that was for sure. After two years of searching, Auror Black has finally found the bloody traitor that sold out his best friend to the Dark Lord and nearly killed his goddaughter.

He looked like a fat man that had thinned considerably in a small amount of time. Which was probably true, considering he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

His cheeks were sunken and eyes were tired, but once he spotted Sirius, positively growling at the sight of him when he arrived, they immediately widened and his body began to morph. Sirius quickly casted the spell to force him to remain human and knocked him out. He was tied up in magical ropes and quickly apparated to the ministry.

* * *

The shackles that bonded him to the chair were magical, something to be expected when facing the Wizengamot.

He stared nervously at the foreboding figures that were before him. Licking his dry lips, he tried to plead for his life.

"I-I had no o-other ch-choice." Pettigrew stuttered, "He-he would've k- _gulp _–killed me!"

"Then you should've died." Sirius hissed, "I would've, Remus would've, Frank would've!"

"I was n-never brave like y-you."

"That much is obvious." A loud commanding voice said. Heads turned as Madame Bones entered the chamber and was immediately followed by Albus Dumbledore.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in horror as the cold blue eyes of the headmaster met his.

"Wait, wait!" he started to scream, "I know where Harry Potter is! He's with Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy! Please don't kill me!"

Recognition flashed through Sirius eyes for a second before disappearing the next.

Pettigrew looked hopefully at Dumbledore, hoping for a pardon from his old headmaster but what he saw only chilled his bones. Cold hard fury was written on the wizened face of the powerful wizard.

That was when he knew, his fate was sealed.

* * *

A roar rippled through the gathered students as Krum swooped down and pulled off a perfectly executed Wronski Feint. He doubled back and shot across the pitch towards the opposing team's goal post.

Draco watched, slightly bored as Aphri flew near Krum beating back any bludgers that came close to the two. They were going to win; it was obvious from the start. There was absolutely no way a team this pathetic was gonna beat Bulgaria.

A whistle shrieked through the air and the red and black section cheered a second after Krum snatched the fluttering gold ball from above the opposing keeper's shoulder.

"_That's it ladies and gents, the game is over, 90-230 Durmstrang! Durmstrang has won the preliminary finals!"_

Despite his boredom only seconds ago, he couldn't keep the wide grin from spreading across his face. Draco angled his broom and landed, immediately rushing towards his brother.

Aphri was completely ecstatic, as he jumped to embrace Draco.

"We won, we won!" he babbled, tears of happiness running down his cheeks, "We're going to the Quidditch World Cup! You, me and Krum!"

Draco laughed as Aphri continued to babble about how proud father was going to be.

* * *

The Bulgarian Minister of Magic stared dubiously at the piece of parchment he held in his hand. Two fourth years from Durmstrang, joining the sixth and seventh years to go to Hogwarts? He glanced at the Durmstrang headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, who was standing in front of his desk, impatiently waiting for his reply.

"I zon't know avout diz, Igor…"

"Vhat's zhere to not know?" Karkaroff said with flourish, "theze two children are amazing! Var beyond zeir yearz in education!"

"Yes, but they are Malvoyz."

"Exactly!" Karkaroff banged the Minister's desk, "They are Malvoyz, whoze parentz live in England. I do not see a reazon to deny them to return to their moth'er country even if they _are_ representing Durmstrang."

"Vell, if you're sure…" the Minister quickly scribbled his signature on the paper before handing it back to the taller man.

"Believe me Minister, I'm quite zertain all vill turn out perfectly."

* * *

Gem sat between her mother and Ginny as she watched her father scowl disdainfully at Mr. Malfoy, while the idiot Minister (as Uncle Sirius calls him) tried to keep the peace between the two, not because he liked the minister but because he didn't want to lose his job.

She looked at the angry face of her father as he asked the Minister what Mr. Malfoy was doing here, all the while with Mr. Malfoy shooting disgusted looks at her mother.

"James, James please calm down!" the idiot Minister pleaded, "Lucius is here with his wife as a guest of the Bulgarian Minister."

Gem looked at Mrs. Malfoy as she tuned out all the political aspects of the conversation. Mrs. Malfoy was a pretty woman with long blond hair and icy blue eyes, a few shades darker than Mr. Malfoy's. Her eyes seemed to be darting around the Quidditch pitch as if she was looking for something.

"They are here because both their sons are playing for the Bulgarian team."

That got her attention.

"What!" spluttered her father. "The Malfoy boy couldn't be older than sixteen!"

"They are both fourteen or at least turning fourteen this year." Mr. Malfoy corrected. "Draco, my older son was born on February, my second son Aphrazeil was born on October; he was conceived prematurely but thankfully in perfect health."

"How can fourteen year old boys play in the Quidditch World Cup Finals?"

"They played alongside Krum in Durmstrang and were scouted for the national team."

"Well gentlemen," interrupted the Minister, "I believe it is time to start the finals. If both of you would please take your seats…?"

Mr. Malfoy led her wife to a chair and graciously helped her to her seat. He then chose one beside hers and sat down gracefully. The perfect picture of a gentleman.

Her father however, roughly plopped down on seat, next to her mother, muttering about preposterous fourteen year old cheats. If anybody heard him, they graciously decided to ignore it.

* * *

They were celebrating their victory over the Irish when the attack came. His mother paled and darted between their wardrobes, pulling out their cloaks. She hurriedly forced their coats on them and ushered them outside the tent.

"Quick children, run towards the forest, don't come out until your father and I come to get you."

Draco had nodded quickly before dragging Aphrazeil with him.

With their reflexes, it was easy enough to avoid the stampeding people and get to the forest near their camp. Something invisible brushed by Draco while they were running but he ignored it in favor of getting both him and his brother to safety.

* * *

The next chapter would _probably_ be the beginning to the real story.

Don't forget to review!

_Akira J. S._


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

I'm long overdued and exams are coming up, but at least I'm still alive.

Beta'd by Jea-chan/Jurika/Chipyun or whatever you wanna call her.

P.S. Please forgive my take on the Non-English accents, I'm not very good at those.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter 5- Welcome to Hogwarts_

Professor James Potter fidgeted nervously as he and the rest of the Hogwarts population waited for the foreign delegates to arrive. They had been waiting for a little under an hour and he was starting to get a cramp from standing for a long period of time.

James glanced at his daughter, who was whispering quietly to the youngest Weasley child. She didn't seem to mind waiting for the guests to arrive, it actually seemed as if she was excited and their perpetual lateness merely added a layer to their mysterious effect.

He caught a few words, considering how close he stood to his daughter.

_Cute boy… I wonder… going to be coming… can't wait… new people… foreign boys…_

James grimaced as he tuned out the girls' chattering. He did not want to hear about those things, especially if it was his little girl talking about it.

He glanced at his wife and she seemed to as excited as their daughter, waiting impatiently for the arrival of Hogwarts' rival schools. He glanced at her features and smiled a bit dreamily but the sight of her flat belly caused a stab of disappointment to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. He knew that Lily can never get pregnant again; the medi-witch clearly stated that it will be quite a risk for her to conceive again, due to unknown circumstances. And really, as much as he wanted another child, he refused to risk the life of his beloved wife for something that didn't even have a 50 amount of a success rate.

He caught sight of Ron Weasley and his two twin brothers' blabbering about something noisily. But then again, that doesn't stop him from wishing for a son of his own…

A loud gasp that came from his daughter brought him back from his musings, and he turned sharply to ask if something was wrong. But her gaze wasn't on him but instead up at the dark starry sky.

James followed her gaze and couldn't stifle a gasp himself. Flying, or rather stomping across the sky was the largest, most magnificent herd of horses he has even seen. The glittering silver steeds pulled two gigantic carriages behind them as a youth pulled at the reigns.

The students of Hogwarts automatically made way for the carriages to land. And they did, a lot more gracefully than James could ever imagine. The blonde youth jumped down from his post and hurried to the door of the first carriage. He knocked loudly and deliberately and the golden doors of the carriage swung open, nearly taking the boy's head with it. At the same time the other carriage opened and 30 or so thinly dressed teenagers stepped out. A large hand, as big as Hagrid's, came out of the first door and took the boy's offered hand, and out came a handsome looking, albeit huge, woman.

"Madame Maxime, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully, bringing Madame Maxime's large hand to a gentlemanly kiss.

"Dumble' dorr, it iz a plezure to zee you again az well." the gigantic lady replied courteously, "But vere is Karkarov?"

"Ah, he has yet to arrive."

"Oh?" Madame Maxime raised a manicure eyebrow, "But it iz already very late, are you sure he vill-"

Just then the lake rippled and a huge pirate like ship rose from its depths. The flag was of the Bulgarian quidditch team. There were shrieks and squeals as quite a number of people got splashed as it ported.

A man with a weak chin, dressed extravagantly in expensive robes strode down the ship. A group of teenagers followed him out of the ship, shedding their heavy winter clothes along the way.

"Dumbledore!" he greeted jovially, "fantastic, to zee you again!"

"Igor!" Dumbledore greeted just as cheerfully, "I could say the same thing to you, old friend."

But James didn't pay attention to the two headmasters. He was staring at a young black-haired boy who was standing next to the quidditch star, Victor Krum. Surprisingly enough, Krum wasn't the center of attention; it was the boy, who was being thumped on the back by numerous of the Bulgarian students.

"Vell then Malvoy, you are officially vourteen yearz old. How do you veel, birthday boy?"

The name Malfoy caught his attention.

"Lily, Lily," he whispered hurriedly to his wife, "weren't the Malfoy brats fourteen?"

"James," she frowned disapprovingly, "you shouldn't call them brats. You haven't even met them yet. But to answer your question, yes they are fourteen."

"I don't even want to meet them, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice. There's a Malfoy with the Bulgarians, and if there's one, then his brother must be close. I've heard rumours that those two are almost never apart."

"Rumours James?" Lily tutted, "You shouldn't trust those. Besides, I only see one platinum blond among them."

"The other one isn't blond. He has dark-hair, the same shade as mine; he's the one in the middle of it all."

Lily leaned against him to get a better look. "Hmm, he's a handsome boy." she said offhandedly, ignoring the look her husband gave her, she continued, "I wonder what Gem would think about him. I mean, he's a quidditch star isn't he? He won the championship with his brother and that Krum fellow. I'm sure the girls would be swarming him once they figure out who he is."

"Lily!"

"What?" she frowned, "I'm just telling you that he might look good with next to Gem."

"Gem's thirteen! Besides, he's a Malfoy!"

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed, "He's a Malfoy and yet, he doesn't look evil, just like you proclaim him to be. Just because he was able to accomplish what you wanted for Gem, doesn't mean he's not a good person. He's just more talented in some aspects, that's all. And it would do both you and Lucius good if those two ever get together. At least then you'll see that all this prejudice you spout out is completely rubbish."

"Malfoy's are evil." James replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say James."

* * *

"Did you see Krum? He so totally dreamy."

"How 'bout the cutie beside him? Look at those eyes; they're so bright and entrancing."

"No way! His brother is way cuter, I love his blond hair, it looks so soft."

The whispers were getting really annoying and those stupid girls just won't shut up. Ever since he stepped in the Great Hall, he was bombarded with loud whispers telling him about how gorgeous his eyes are or how dashing his brother looked or how Krum's weird walk was just _sooo _adorable. It was driving him mad.

"Cool down, act like a Malfoy." his brother whispered against ear, "remember, their all just cockroaches waiting for our leftovers. Don't let their insistent nudging drive you over the edge."

Aphri took a deep breath and exhaled quite loudly. A girl with bushy brown hair glared at him for acting so rude but he paid her no mind.

"Right," he murmured, "father would be ashamed if he looked at me now." He straightened his shoulder and stared proudly ahead. "I'm not going to disappoint him."

"That's it Aph, just like that."

Their group approached the green and silver table and the two brothers took their seats beside each other, likewise Krum sat at Aphrazeil's other side.

"Drakky! Aphri-baby! Long time no see!"

They both winced at the embarrassing pet names from their childhood and futilely tried to ignore the rest of the table who were unsuccessfully muffling their laughter. Both of them glanced at the direction the voice came from and were pleasantly surprise to find Pansy waving at them enthusiastically. Next to her Theo waved as well, though in a more reserved manner.

The blonde girl, although still with a pug's nose grew up more beautiful than they both expected. Her hair fell in gentle waves across her shoulders and her figure drastically improved.

It was a pity that she was still stuck on Draco.

"Drakky!" she squealed again as she jumped the blond. "Drakky darling, I missed you!" she began smothering the boy's face with wet sloppy kisses.

Theo came up just behind her and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey," he smiled, "good to see you again."

Aphri smiled in return. "Hey Theo." Then he looked questioningly around for his other friends.

"Blaise isn't here right now, he's got a headache. He's down in the dorms." Theo explained, "and Vince and Greg, well they're in the infirmary, couldn't stop barfing."

"Ah."

"Cut it out Pansy!"

"But Drakky, I missed you! It's been so long since we last saw each other!"

"We saw each other last summer!"

"That's still too long for me!"

"Stop being such a girl!"

"I am a girl!"

Aphri chuckled as he heard Pansy scream at his brother for even _thinking_ of insinuating that she was a boy. He glanced at Theo, to see him chuckling as well. He smiled as he saw Pansy chewing his brother to pieces while Draco futilely tried to defend himself, raising his hands in front of him as if it would protect him from the vicious onslaught of shrieks.

Draco glanced over Pansy's shoulder and shot him a pleading look. He grinned and waved back.

_It's great to be finally back home._

* * *

_Written by:_

_Akira _

_Next out will either be the next chapter of this story or the continuation of Hunter. Wait for it. _


	7. First Impressions

As promised, the sixth chapter of Mistake brought to you by yours truly.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

_Chapter 6- First Impressions_

"The Malfoy boys? Yeah I know them, handsome aren't they?"

"The older boy, Draco, takes after his father, doesn't he? Reminds me of Lucius when he was still a child."

"The younger child must come from Narcissa's side, with the dark hair and all. He's definitely a Black."

"But why are they here? I though only those seventeen and above are allowed to compete…"

"I know! But yet…"

James growled as the gossip about the two Malfoy princes continued to escalate around him. Most of the gossipers were female members of the staff who were pondering the question everybody has been curious about. And while he wanted to know why the DeathEater brats were here, he didn't enjoy listening to gossip about them 24/7.

"Lighten up old chap!"

Sirius bounded in the staff room and jumped the poor man. "It doesn't do one good mulling over ikkle little boys. Why I must say, it is simply improper!"

James' face turn beetroot red and he sunk into the fluffy red couch. "Sirius, shut up! You're giving out the wrong impression!"

But Sirius remained jolly and grinning. Ever since the capture of that rat, Pettigrew, Sirius has been bouncing all over the place like a kid during Christmas.

"James, Siri has got a point. You need to stop thinking on why the Malfoy boys are here. It really isn't our business anyway." Remus smiled, entering after his friend.

"I'm a professor of this school; it's my duty to keep the students safe. And those brats come from a renowned DeathEater, what if-?"

"James Bartholomew Potter!"

All three Marauders winced as Lily's furious voice echoed through the room.

"You, you scumbag!" she shrieked, stalking towards his husband and his friends, "I cannot believe the gall that you posses to accuse such sweet innocent boys to be one of those horrid DeathEaters! Those are children you are accusing! Fourteen year old children!"

"Lily-flower, calm down, I wasn't-"

"Don't try sweet talking your way out of this James Potter! You-!"

"Well Jamsie-boy, I have to go, duty calls!"

"Goodbye James, Lily. I still have to finish checking the first years' history reports."

And with that the two brave Gryffindors fled the scene and left their hapless friend at the claws of his vicious and tyrannical wife.

"Padfoot you bastard! Moony, I know that you've finished check-!"

* * *

"Come on" Pansy whined, "let's go out, I wanna show you the grounds"

"I'm busy Pansy," Aphri stated, "I'm not here on vacation; father still expects a standard average of O."

"You're already getting O's in everything! It's not like you grade will drop _that _low if you leave your book for a few hours!"

"Yeah, c'mon Aph," Blaise wheedled, "Dray's coming, it's not like you'll be alone. Besides, Hogwarts' quidditch pitch is enormous. "

"If I joined you for an hour, would you stop bothering me?" the younger Malfoy inquired testily. "I would like to finish my essay soon."

"Yes, yes," the blonde girl agreed quickly, "now come on! I only have one hour to show you Hogwarts."

Aphrazeil sighed but let himself be dragged outside by his friends.

* * *

"Have you seen Krum?" Ron Weasley whispered excitedly, "Krum, you know, the quidditch star?"

"Yes Ronald, we have." Hermione replied tiredly, "honestly, I have no idea why those silly little girls like him; I mean he's not even handsome!"

"I agree," Ginny inserted firmly, "I mean those Malfoy boys are so much better looking."

"Yeah, especially the blond, he's got such wonderful hair, it almost looks like it was spun from silk. That and his figure ain't half bad." Gem sighed.

"The blond?" the red-headed female questioned, "I actually prefer the other one really, and he's got the dark and brooding thing going on. Oh, and those eyes of his…"

"Malfoy!?" Ron spat incredulously.

"Honestly Ron, get over it!" Hermione reprimanded, "It's not like they've done anything to offend you."

"Their very existence offends me."

"Ronald!"

Hermione, who was too busy scolding the older Weasley didn't see the figure before her and thus colliding ungracefully with the other's frame.

"Hermione!"

"Aphri!"

the bushy-haired girl felt two pairs of arms help her up, vaguely hearing Ron's furious bellowing in the background drowned out by her other friends' worried exclamations. She opened her eyes and saw two Slytherins, the same year as her and Ron, help their fallen companion up.

"This is all your stupid friend's fault," she heard her red-headed friend shout. "If he wasn't just standing there staring stupidly at nothing then Hermione wouldn't have fallen!"

"Are you blind or just daft!?" a platinum blond boy retorted. "My brother did nothing but observe the grounds from a distance, clearly it is your companion at fault for she was the one not looking to where she was heading."

"It wasn't Hermione's fault," Ron protested, "the guy was just standing there blocking the way."

The blond's brother, who had kept his silence until now, spoke up, "What way?" he questioned sarcastically, "If you haven't noticed yet, we are on the grounds, there is no 'way'!"

The older Weasley flushed red, the color clashing horribly with his hair, and opened his mouth to speak when his friend interrupted him.

"It is nobody's fault," Hermione declared, her eyes daring her male friend to object, "There is no reason to start a fight over something like this."

"I disagree," Blaise Zabini interjected, "Draco's right, you clearly weren't paying much attention to your surroundings and thus injuring our friend. You are at fault in this case, no matter how unintentional it may be. Now we demand an apology on his behalf."

Hermione frowned, not really wanting to apologize to a stranger in front of so many Slytherins, she considered just walking away, but in the end her sense of justice won. It was true after all, what Zabini said. She really was too occupied scolding Ron that to look for where she was heading and thus triggering the entire accident. "Fine, I apologize for bumping into you."

The dark haired boy inclined his head, "Apology accepted, no matter how insincere."

The blonde frowned at his brother's easy acceptance and was about to comment when a look his sibling shot him caused him to stop.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Let's go then, Aph and I still have to finish that essay on the properties of unicorn blood used in _potions qualified as dark_ anyway."

Pansy pouted but agreed to take them back.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from the Pepper-Up potion he was brewing at the knock on his door. He considered on ignoring it, Lupin could hurt as much as he could later tonight for all he cared, but all hopes of that were dashed away as his older godson's voice floated through the portrait.

"We know you're in there Uncle Sev, let us in!"

Snape sighed irritated, but let his personal portrait swing open. "What do you brats want?" he scowled.

"Nothing really," Draco said, grinning cheekily, "just wanted to visit our favorite Potions Master."

"Now that you've seen me, scram."

Aphrazeil smiled at Severus' predictable behavior and followed his brother in. "Nice to see you too, Uncle Sev." he greeted pleasantly.

Severus frowned at them but refrained from saying anything as he turned back to his work.

"Pepper-Up?" the older Malfoy questioned, "Why in Merlin's name are you brewing something as simple as that? Can't you get some of your students to do it for you? It's a third year potion after all."

"Unfortunately," Severus answered, adding crushed doxy wings to the concoction, "None of the incompetent students in Hogwarts, aside from Granger are able to brew something on this level without creating a small explosion."

"Then can't you get this Granger to do it?" Aphri inquired.

"I can barely stand that insufferable know-it–all in class; I do not wish to torture myself even further by forcing myself to spend more time than necessary in her presence."

"Well, in that case," Draco stood up from his position on a wooden chair, "Aph and I will help you."

His younger brother nodded and neared the used chopping board their uncle was using, "Draco's right, you shouldn't be wasting your time and talents making third year potions like this, instead will do it for you." he smiled then began chopping the frog liver into small even strip, meticulously them one by one in the cauldron.

"And in exchange," the older continued, "you will let us show-off during your classes when we have free period."

"And teach us more of the complicated potion," Aphri inserted, "Like Wolfsbane and Draught of the Living Dead."

"You will brew the potions carefully and precisely?" the professor questioned, "I do not want Poppy hassling me because one of her brats grew antlers when she gave them a mild sleeping draught."

"You have nothing to worry about uncle Sev," Draco assured, "Aph and I would never think of purposely sabotaging Hogwarts' Infirmary's potions supply. After all, we're stuck here for the rest of the year as well; Merlin knows what might happen to us during the duration of our stay."

"Yes well," Severus sneered, "just make sure that you two won't mess up."

"Yes uncle," the two fourteen year olds chorused.

* * *

It was an hour later when Severus' two godsons left him after an impressively brewed batch of Pepper-Up. And just when he was about to relax and take a break from life in general, another knock on his portrait door interrupted him.

"What?!" he snarled angrily.

"Severus, it's me Remus."

The Potions Master grumbled but let the portrait swing open.

Remus entered Severus' quarters, glancing at the noticeably large pile of potions stacked against the corner.

"You're working surprisingly fast today Severus," the werewolf commented, "That is probably the largest bath of Pepper-Up I have ever seen in my entire life."

Snape ignored Lupin's compliments and went to rummage through his liquor cabinet. He apparently found what he was searching for as he pulled out and old bottle of Odgen's Firewhiskey, aged fourteen years, and without warning, tipped his head back and chugged the entire bottle down.

"Quiet Lupin," Severus ordered with a light slur, "I've had a long day, I had both my godsons here the entire day, making sure they don't mess up the Pepper _hic_ Up they were brewing. Those brats are good but annoying, they didn't even have _hic_ the decency to mess up so I could shout at them, I swear, if I _hic _didn't like them so much I would've _hic _strangled and thrown their little pubescent bodies down into the lake."

"Godsons?" Remus inquired slowly. His colleague was so obviously roaring drunk, it was the perfect time to find out more about the recluse Potions Master.

"Draco and Aphrazeil Malfoy," Severus hiccupped, "They made most of the Pep, pepper-Up while I scored the fourth year's pathe-_hic-_tic excuses for essays." He closed his eyes and waved his hand dismissively towards the stacked bottles, "Now quiet, I didn't get myself drunk just for you to interrogate me about my godsons, that's all you're getting from me. And tell Albus that I won't be attending the Halloween feast tonight. "

Remus, bewildered at Severus' sober words, took one last glance at the potions before leaving.

* * *

"Remus," Lily acknowledged warmly, "Did you meet with Severus?"

"Yes, and unfortunately he won't be able to attend the feast. The man got himself stone cold drunk, I think on purpose so he wouldn't have to go."

"Just like the filthy snake he is," James inserted, "But its fine, this way I won't have to see Snivellus' enormous honker tonight."

"James!" lily scolded.

"Yes well," Remus cleared his throat, "Have any of you been to Severus' quarters lately? Or maybe Gem?"

"No, I haven't been there for weeks," the red-headed woman answered, "Gem, I'm sure, doesn't even know where his chambers are located."

"I've got no reason to visit the slimy git."

"Is that so?" Remus mused.

"Why Moony?" James inquired, "Is there something wrong?"

The werewolf smiled at him and shook his head. "No, it's nothing but crazy thinking on my part, you shouldn't worry about it."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course."

* * *

The Halloween feast was nothing short of a flop, everybody, not counting the illustrious headmaster of Hogwarts, was too excited to find out who the Triwizard champions would be to properly enjoy the food. There was a hovering tension in the air which just made more people lose their appetite. But judging by the way Dumbledore was chattering away to professor Flitwick, he either did not notice or does not care.

But after another fifteen minutes of fidgeting on their seats, headmaster Dumbledore finally took pity on his students and stood up, calling the attention of the entire hall.

"Student's of Hogwarts, teachers and dear guests," he smiled, "Finally, it is time to announce to who the champions are for the Triwizard tournament. Champions, once your name is called, please enter the chamber until you are called." He waved his hand and a hidden door, near the end of the teacher's table, banged open, gaining the entire hall's attention. "And now, let us begin!"

Filch, wearing his horrible suit, carefully carried the goblet towards the teacher's table, setting it in front of the headmaster.

Many of the sixth and seventh years tensed on their seats, their backs rigid and their necks straining to get a glimpse of the goblet.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a singed piece of paper shot out of the goblet and flew onto his hand. He glanced at it and smiled when he read the contents.

"From Durmstrang," he announce in a loud clear voice. Karkaroff tensed on his seat and many of those seated in Slytherin leaned forward in anticipation.

"Victor Krum!"

Loud cheers from the Slytherin table as Draco and Aphri applauded their friend, patting him on the back and giving him identical wide grins. Victor returned the grin and walked confidently into the chamber.

"From Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!"

Polite applause from the Ravenclaw table, but Hermione noticed a few girls, also from Beauxbaton starting to tear and one bursting into a crying fit.

A beautiful blonde girl stood from the table and glided gracefully into the chamber, leaving many boys entranced at her wake.

As soon as Delacour entered the room, another burnt piece of paper shot up from the goblet and flew onto Dumbledore's open palm. He read the name, taking his sweet time as the Hogwarts students sat rigidly on their seats, awaiting the name of that who would be representing them for the tournament.

Dumbledore looked up, and smiled, blue eyes twinkling madly.

"And for Hogwarts, our very own Cedric Diggory!"

Hufflepuff (and the rest of Hogwarts) burst into sheers as a handsome light haired man stood up from their table and made him way into the room.

Headmaster Dumbledore stared at the hall contentedly and was about to sit down when another slip of paper shot out from the goblet and landed on his hand. There was absolute silence as the wizen wizard slowly read the name on the paper.

His soft and usually kind voice sounded oddly loud and ominous as he cleared his throat and announced the name of the fourth champion.

"Gem Potter."

Hundreds of eyes shifted to her as the youngest Potter sat frozen on her seat.

"Wha-what?" she choked.

"Please enter the chamber, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore whispered, his voice carrying across the hall.

Gem felt numb as she heard her own footsteps echo slowly as she entered the shadowed chamber.

_END OF CHAPTER _

* * *

I'll try updating my stories more often, starting now, but please remember that I do have a life outside my fics and I have multiple other original novel length stories I'm trying to finish. That, and since it's the end of the year, exams are coming up in a few weeks and different auditions are rushing up to recruit their member for next year. Next year is my third year in HS and I really do need to start joining more activities to help with my college application.

So, I'll try, but no guarantees.

_Akira_


End file.
